


Diary of a Pokemon Trainer

by Jeanne160



Series: Pokemon Diary [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: But and idiot, Cause you really want ten year olds going on potentially dangerous jounies, Diary/Journal, F/M, Game Spoilers, Gen, Let's travel around sinnoh, OC is N before N was a thing, OC is an idiot, Opinionated, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m Pokemon Trainer Valora and today is the very first day of my pokemon journey! Join me as I travel through Sinnoh, doing a thing for Prof. Rowan (least favorite Pokemon Prof.), avoid the international police, not catch any Pokemon, and potentially save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

Day One

I’m Pokemon Trainer Valora and today is the very first day of my pokemon journey! My childhood friend turned rival is Barry, oh how I adore his childish nature.

Today he ran into my room, yelling about the documentary on Professor Roqan that had just aired on TV. Personally Prof. Rowan isn’t my favorite Pokemon Professor (Oak for LIFE), but Barry likes Roqan, so I’ve taken a healthy interest in our home region’s Pokemon Professor. At least it gives us something to talk about. Anyway, Barry somehow got it into his head that if we asked nicely Rowan would give us pokemon. He then left my room in a rush, screaming his catch phrase “If you're late I’ll fine you a million Pokedollars!”

Mom ambushed me in the living room as I headed for Barry’s house when I was ready. She stated the absolute obvious - Barry was in a hurry. He’s always rushing around, but that’s why I love him. As I was about to leave Mom warned me about not going into tall grass. For whatever reason I decided it not to tell mom where Barry and I were going. The trip to Sandgem is a couple of days! What were we thinking? Mom would have really worried.

Anyway, I went over to Barry’s house. Just as I was about to open the door, Barry flung the door open and lept onto me. I’m a little bruised from where I hit the ground actually. Barry was about to leave with me, but I guess he forgot something because he ran back into his house.

I entered the house, ignored Barry’s mom, and went upstairs to his bedroom. He quietly said to himself what he packed, and then rushed out, yelling about fining me ten million poke if I was late. He also said something about Route 201. As I left the house I ignored his mom. The woman just stared blankly at me. It was so unnerving.

There was a dude hanging out by the little lake in the town (the one not associated with a myth) I decided to talk to. He mentioned something about how great technology is. I was so confused. I decided to go a head to Route 201.

Barry was waiting for me at the fork in the road. One side led to the lake associate with a myth, and the other to Sandgem Town. Barry said I was slow when he saw me. If it weren't for my muteness I’d tell him how much that hurt my feelings. It’s not my fault I was a sickly child. Jerk!

He was about to step into the tall grass when I stopped him by grabbing his arm and shaking my head no. Apparently he understood what I meant because he came up with some half-baked plan that involved running and attempting to jump over the grassy patch. I tried to express how bad an idea this would have been, but either Barry ignored me, or he just didn’t notice. Thankfully Prof. Rowan and his assistant, Lucas, stopped Barry. Barry had been so startled he tripped over his own feet and landed with his left hand outstretched, just barely missing the grass.

Barry called the Pokemon Professor ‘an old guy’ before realizing exactly who it was. I near died laughing, and Rowan blushed a little bit. He distracted us from the situation by asking us twice if we truly loved pokemon. Apparently Barry’s reckless plan made the professor think that Barry and I would be horrible trainers. Each time he asked if Barry and I loved pokemon I nodded my head and Barry gave a verbal answer. After promising not to be so reckless again the Professor let us choose pokemon from his little suitcase. Barry let me pick first because he wanted to act more ‘adult.’ I think he let me go first because he felt bad for getting me into trouble. Him letting me choose first allowed me to pick Turtwig. I saw Barry eyeing the pokeball up, and I really wanted a grass type. Barry grabbed the fire type Chimchar, because grass is weak to fire and he knows it. After the Professor left, Barry and I battled. I won because Barry never attacked Turtwig with a damaging move. Maybe he wanted me to win?

Anyway, after the battle Barry and I went home. I told Mom about my adventure. Mom acted as though the wild pokemon would have ‘stolen our innocence,’ whatever that means. Like seriously, what? They would have taken our ability to get to the Arceus made afterlife? Don’t pokemon have a separate afterlife? One that’s free from ruthless, and cruel human rule.

I told Mom that I was going to be going to Sandgem, so she gave me her old running shoes, which she helped me put on. Barry was once again waiting for me on Route 201, and he made me lead him to the old lake. You know, the one associated with the myth? Acuity I think? No, it’s Lake Verity because I’m named after its eastern counterpart - Lake Valor. Yeah. Anyway, Barry made me take him to lake Verity. Apparently he wanted to catch the legendary pokemon thought to reside there. The only problem with that is the legendary pokemon is a myth. Legendary pokemon are just that, pokemon from legends. Besides, we don’t really know how to catch pokemon yet. 

Anyway there was this guy there talking to himself about the legendary pokemon. He spoke too quietly for Barry and I to hear. He gave me major creeper vibes. He called himself Cyrus and made Barry get out of his way. Apparently Barry doesn’t get creeper vibes from him. Odd. Anyway, we heard this weird pokemon cry after the guy left and Barry insisted it was the legendary pokemon. He wanted to catch it, but we didn’t have any pokeballs. Barry then sped ahead of me to get to Sandgem. I went back home and got into bed. I’ll take on the road to town in the morning, since it’ll take me all day to get there. I really wish I had a bike.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Pokemon Encountered: One (1) - Starly level three (3).

Lucas was waiting for me outside of the Lab. Apparently Barry told the others I’d be coming. He led me to the lab, and just as I was about to enter, Barry came rushing out and ran head first into my chest. I now have a bruise the shape of Barry’s head over my heart. I don’t know whether this should be taken as an auspicious event, or as a sign I may want to re-think my crush on the blond. Lucas pointed out the obvious (Barry is always in a rush isn’t he?) before leading me straight to the professor. Rowan took a look at Turtwig and decided to let me keep him. I nicknamed him Potato, because I love those. Lucas butt in with his opinions of first meeting Barry and I and implied the wild pokemon could have ‘taken my innocence.’ I hate it when people do that.

Anyway, the professor gave me a pokedex and asked me to go on this potentially long and dangerous Journey. He wants me to go everywhere in Sinnoh and see every pokemon. I know I could have said no, but Mom has been a bit overbearing lately. Just the other day she made me lunch when I am perfectly capable of making my own meals. The professor also gave me a Technical Machine (TM) for the move Return. Lucas told me how to use the TM on Turtwig if I wanted, but I didn't’ want to use it yet. While in town I burst into people’s houses and then left before they could say anything, enjoying the shocked expressions on their faces. I’m going to camp out on the beach and tomorrow I’ll be heading back home to tell Mom about the mission the professor has given me.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Pokemon Encountered: 0 (yay, ledges!)

Both my Mom and Barry’s Mom were at my house, so I didn’t have to play charades to tell Barry’s Mom Barry and I had the same mission. Score! Mom wished me luck and Barry’s Mom gave me a parcel for her son. I’m sure we're bound to meet up again soon. I suspect Mom and Mrs. _____ are romantic with each other. Which is odd because Barry’s dad is still alive, just never home. Strange.

Anyway, tomorrow it’s back to Sandgem. I am really sick of constantly seeing the same road.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!

Day 4

Pokemon Encountered: One (1) Starly.

Potato grew to level seven. Score!

Kind of a boring day because all I did was travel back to Sandgem. I decided to stay with Lucas’s family tonight. His sister is really Freaking Cute!


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy

Everything sucks. Everyone died while fighting Pokemon for training. I'm the worst, and I feel horrible. Tis the end. I'm so sorry, my poor friends.


End file.
